militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alan Hamlyn
| birth_place = London, England | position = Defender | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1966–1967 | years2 = 1971–1973 | years3 = 1974–1976 | years4 = 1977–1978 | years5 = 1978–1979 | clubs1 = Cobham | clubs2 = Atlanta Chiefs | clubs3 = Miami Toros | clubs4 = Fort Lauderdale Strikers | clubs5 = Cleveland Force (indoor) | caps1 = | caps2 = 25 | caps3 = 41 | caps4 = 14 | caps5 = 23 | goals1 = | goals2 = 1 | goals3 = 0 | goals4 = 0 | goals5 = 6 | nationalyears1 = 1972–1975 | nationalteam1 = United States | nationalcaps1 = 4 | nationalgoals1 = 0 }} Alan Hamlyn is a retired English-American soccer defender. He began his career in England, before playing eight seasons in the North American Soccer League. He also earned four caps with the U.S. national team between 1972 and 1975. Club career Hamlyn played at least one season with English semi-pro club Cobham. In 1967, he moved to the United States and later spent at least one tour with the U.S. Army in Vietnam where he received a Purple Heart and a Bronze Star Medal. In 1971, he signed with the Atlanta Chiefs of the North American Soccer League. While he played only one game in the 1971 season as an amateur and played in all playoff games. He became a regular in the Chiefs’ defense in 1972. The Chiefs folded at the end of the 1973 season and Hamlyn moved to the Miami Toros. He spent three seasons with the Toros. He became a member of the Fort Lauderdale Strikers for the 1977 and 1978 seasons after the Toros moved up I-95 to Fort Lauderdale. He played only two games in 1978 after suffering several knee injuries and retired from playing at the end of the season. He attempted a comeback with the Cleveland Force of the Major Indoor Soccer League, playing 23 games selected as Second Team All League. National team After gaining his U.S. citizenship, Hamlyn earned four caps with the U.S. national team between 1972 and 1975. In 1972, he played in three World Cup qualifiers. The first was an August 20, 1972 loss to Canada. That was followed in the next two weeks with a 2–2 tie with Canada and a loss to Mexico. Hamlyn did not play with the national team again until a 7–0 loss to Poland on March 26, 1975. A month later, he played in a 10–0 loss to Italy, but this was not an official national team game.USA – Details of International Matches 1970–1979 References External links *NASL stats Category:1947 births Category:American soccer players Category:American people of English descent Category:Atlanta Chiefs players Category:Cleveland Force (original MISL) players Category:English footballers Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:Association football fullbacks Category:Fort Lauderdale Strikers (1977–83) players Category:Major Indoor Soccer League (1978–92) players Category:Miami Toros players Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) players Category:North American Soccer League (1968–84) indoor players Category:United States men's international soccer players Category:Living people Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Sportspeople from London Category:American army personnel of the Vietnam War